Expérience
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Holmes a besoin d'un cobaye pour sa nouvelle expérience, et c'est Watson qui, involontairement, va lui en apporter un !


Terminé! Sherlock Holmes, assis dans le cabinet de son camarade, le docteur Watson (qui était par ailleurs absent en cet après-midi, ne daignant pas assister aux expériences de son colocataire et cher ami), venait de remplir une seringue de sa toute nouvelle invention : un anesthésiant à base de plantes exotiques, qu'il avait plantées quelques mois plus tôt. Il était, comme à son habitude, assez fier de lui.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose qui pourrait permettre au célèbre détective d'être entièrement satisfait : un cobaye. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de réaliser un produit comme celui-ci, mais tout ce travail, qui l'avait obsédé pendant plusieurs jours, ne rimait à rien s'il ne pouvait en tester l'efficacité.

Il doutait fort du concours de Mrs Hudson, sauf pour lui faire remarquer une fois de plus que cette pièce était dans un désordre total... Peut être que s'il la prenait par surprise, qu'il réussissait à lui injecter le contenu de cette seringue sans que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, il parviendrait à ses fins. Mais il préférait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa logeuse, surtout qu'elle avait le pouvoir (et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas) de le mettre à la rue, et il ne se voyait pas passer ce rude hiver de l'année 1890 dehors, en compagnie de ces quelques personnes qu'il croisait dans les rues les moins bien fréquentées de Londres.

Il lui fallait donc trouver une autre solution. Et rapidement. Il n'était pas particulièrement patient quand il s'agissait de mettre son intelligence et son savoir-faire à l'épreuve. Après tout, il était réputé pour être doué d'un grand esprit et d'une intelligence sans pareille...

Mrs Hudson interrompit le cours de ses pensées narcissiques en ouvrant la porte.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Mr Holmes, pourriez-vous ouvrir ces rideaux? Dix jours que vous êtes enfermé dans cette pénombre, l'air est à peine respirable! »

Holmes lui barra la route qui menait aux fenêtres, et la menaça avec sa seringue.

« Je suis en pleine expérience Nanny, je vous déconseille fortement d'approcher ces fenêtres si vous ne tenez pas à ce que je vous injecte ce produit dont je ne connais pas encore le résultat. »

« Très bien, restez donc vivre dans cette abominable puanteur. Et rangez donc un peu cette pièce, elle n'est même plus habitable tant vous entassez toutes sortes de choses pour le moins peu communes et inqualifiables. »

Son regard se posa sur un bocal où baignaient deux cuisses de grenouilles en état de décomposition. Holmes ignora sa remarque et se saisit de son violon, se mit à jouer tout en réfléchissant à une autre manière de tester ce fameux anesthésiant. Levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir, elle quitta la pièce.

**XXX**

Quelques minutes, ou même quelques heures, s'étaient écoulées quand Holmes entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Certainement Watson qui rentrait.

Il entendit son ami monter les escaliers et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit le docteur avec, dans ses bras, quelque chose d'assez inattendu. Un chien?

« Holmes, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé près de Trafalgar Square. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à le laisser là-bas, avec ce froid. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il s'approcha de son ami, regarda le chien qu'il portait, et sans ménagement, planta l'aiguille dans le flanc de l'animal.

« Holmes, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Êtes-vous devenu fou? »

« Voyez-vous cher Watson, notre nouveau compagnon est en train de tester un nouvel anesthésiant qui va révolutionner le monde de la médecine. Vous pouvez le poser, il en a pour plusieurs heures de repos. »

« Vous appelez ça du repos? Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas tué avec ce produit? »

« Ne vous souciez pas de sa santé, il semble résistant. »

Soupirant, Watson déposa l'animal sur le tapis, et fixa son ami, qui ne semblait pas s'encombrer d'une quelconque culpabilité.

« Je vous préviens Holmes, ne vous attaquez plus à cette pauvre bête de la sorte! »

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme nous le savons, Holmes est bien loin de laisser tranquille ce pauvre Gladstone... J'espère que ce court OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)<strong>


End file.
